whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Saturninus
Saturninus is a class of Transmutations and is practiced by those who follow or once followed the Plumbum Refinement. A Promethean can carefully study their condition or the conditions of other Prometheans in order to help get through the Saturnine Night and achieve a New Dawn. Transmutation Abilities Second Edition Heed the Call A Promethean's Divine Fire is too restless to be contained. It spills into the world, revealing faint traces of the metaphysical changes its container has gone through. An Originist can become an expert in using and reading Azothic Radiance. * Inscribed in Flame: The Promethean can sense and understand Pilgrim Marks, tell whether another is in Torment, and can delve deeper into a nearby source of Azoth. * Controlled Burn: The Promethean brings their Azothic Radiance under a fine control, feeling it to become a beacon or dampening it to go unnoticed. * Sublimation by Fire: The Orginist can provide the right kind of connection to calm the radiance of another Promethean suffering Torment. Plumb the Fathoms Nobody can explain why the Azothic Memory exists. Whether it's all because really is one, or humour is passed from creator to child, nobody knows. Some Originists, however, can delve deeply into the memory and dig up secrets like lost skeletons. * Pilgrim's Landmarks: The character can draw upon Azothic Memory to uncover the secrets of their location related to the Pilgrimage. * Wisdom of the Ages: The Humours and Azoth that flow through a Promethean have been through others before them; using this Distillation, they tap into the faint memories and alchemical fingerprints. * Glimpsing the Crasis: No Promethean can map out their Pilgrimage simply; it is an endless path of twisting turns and could-have-beens. However, in this twin crucible of vulnerability and pain, they can glean insights from the commonalities from their forebearers. Stoke the Furnace The Originist can take their Transhuman Potential to the next level, dwelling on what a monster can be before it's something else entirely. This Alembic differes from others, as it changes the way the Prometheans makeup functions. * Catalytic Affirmation: The Created find inspiration in the revelations of the human condition. The Originist can process that revelation into an internal change that allows them to exceed their limits for a time. * Chasing Hope: The Originist alters their humours to spark more intense bouts of Elpis, as to gain a sudden revelation. * Transhuman Adaptation: The Created understand better than most the power of adaptability to create great works. Some take their Transhuman Potential to new heights, adapting to any situation. Prime the Vessel The Originist studies every aspect of the vessel that will one day contain a soul. They can protect valuable resources, turn their humour to poison, and even create binding pacts. * Shielding Pod: The character initiates an Alchemical reaction in their body that creates a hard shelled pod to house their vitriol. * Humour Electrolysis: Faced with creatures even more monstrous than themself, the Promethean sends a jolt of Pyros through their body, making their body far less appetising to their would-be attacker. * Pyros Branding: Originist can initiate a pact that binds a Throng. First Edition Magnum Opus * to Azothic Awareness - An Originist can detect another Promethean's Azothic Radiance. * Cleansing Ritual - An Originist can erase the effects of Torment on a Promethean's Azoth. * Subtle Dampening - An Originist can temporarily dampen their Azoth's effects. * Refined Masquerade - This allows an Originist to cloak their use of Pyros. * Slow Awakening - An Originist can detect waking Pandorans in an area. * Fire-Reader - An Originist can read the Azoth of another Promethean to gain information on their Lineage, Refinement, and much more. * Humour Attunement - An Originist can alter their humours to match a throng-mate's. * or Magnified Potential - An Originist can temporarily and substantially boost an Attribute. * Efficient Grounding - Electricity can be used to heal an Originist more effeciently. * Pyros Refinement - An Originist gains double the Pyros they normally would at any non-Lineage based source. * Refine Bestowment - The Bestowment of an Originist is permenantly refined to make it stronger or more effective. References * PTC: Magnum Opus, p. 87-90 * PTC: Promethean: The Created Second Edition, p. 150-154 Category:Transmutations